Just Do It
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: Hiei and Yukina have accidentally fallen prey to Yusuke's humble, though shocking intentions when the ex-detective backs the twins into a corner.


_Greetings, Dearest Reader! While I work and sort through my plans for the sequel I have in motion for The Earring, I've been digging in my archives for short works to give you. Today I have a funny little one featuring my favorite trio to work with as of late. Writing these three is way too fun a job (that I'm not getting paid to do)! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Did you know that Stressed spelled backwards is Desserts? :D ...And that has absolutely nothing to do with a disclaimer notification. lol Dun own it!_

* * *

**Just Do It**

Yusuke glanced at Yukina. And then he looked at Hiei. The whole thing was as obvious as free cake at the local bakery, and yet both chose to be stubborn like mules that wouldn't budge. This secrecy and insecurity between the two siblings was becoming rather annoying. Yusuke found it hard to believe that still, after three years, brother and sister never confessed _anything_.

So he'd had enough and chose to take matters into his own hands.

"Yukina," he said, quickly getting her attention with her adorable expression. Once he had her, he looked at Hiei again. "Hiei." The fire demon wasn't as apt to respond as his twin, but turned his gaze in the general direction of the former spirit detective.

With a stern look in his eyes, he pointed to the two of them. "You two - hug. Now."

Both siblings' eyes widened in shock of such a proposal, Hiei's more so out of rage that Yusuke had the audacity to suggest such a thing when he knew for a fact to not get involved in this mess. But Yusuke didn't care if he was in for a royal beating - he could use a punching bag again.

"Now doesn't mean next year, guys. Just do it and get it over with, will ya?" Yusuke said, folding his arms, determined to not leave them be until it was indeed done and over with.

"But... Yusuke, I-I don't think Hiei likes to be hugged..." Yukina said shyly, her fingers touching her lips in hesitation.

"Nonsense!" Yusuke beamed, grinning ridiculously to make the fire demon even angrier. "I've hugged Hiei lots of times and he has yet to remove my head, so go for it, Yukina! I'm sure since you're a lot cuter than me that he won't do anything mean."

Hiei was now glaring fiery daggers Yusuke's way. "I will kill you for this, Detective. You should know by now to keep your own nose out of other peoples' business."

"Heh heh, what can I say? I'm just such a sucker for these cute moments!" Yusuke laughed. "Aw come on, just hug her, Hiei. Not like you're going to melt or turn to dust."

Though highly displeased that he had an audience, Hiei turned his eyes back to Yukina's slightly open arms, waiting for him to hold her gently. With a smile, she spoke, "Consider it my thanks for rescuing me all those years ago."

Since he couldn't deny that she had purpose for this seemingly awkward task, Hiei made himself walk towards her until finally her arms brushed his side and she held onto him in a grateful manner. She fit perfectly against him, chin resting comfortably on his shoulder as she relaxed into his embrace. Out of some extraordinary reflex, Hiei wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and waited until she was satisfied. It wasn't that he didn't like hugging her, it was the still frustrating fact that Yusuke was just _standing there._

"If you're satisfied, Yusuke, I suggest you be on your way. You have no further business here, correct?" Hiei said after Yukina pulled back a little, but stayed close enough to lean against his chest.

"Come to think of it, I was gonna ask Yukina on a date, but since you're here, you've spoiled the surprise." Yusuke replied, obvious sarcasm in his voice, but when he saw that enraged look in Hiei's eyes again, he knew to start running. "I'm only kidding!"

Hiei had only to sprint for the door that Yusuke was already out of, leaving a giggling Yukina in his wake. "So much as lay a finger on her, and you're Mukuro's next victim for her new gladiator plan."

* * *

_Cavities... they be formin'! Please leave a review if you liked. Thank you for your precious time!_


End file.
